Demons
by shyness123
Summary: I stink at summaries so there is one at the end of the first chapter. But it is mostly what the title says.


_**Ok. I know this story I'm going to finish. My computer that held the other two I started fell and broke so I wont be finishing those. Before you say this story is bad I KNOW ITS BAD AND IM NOT A GOOD WRITER but I got bored so I started this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke are 15**_

_**Kyuubi and Itachi are 16**_

A blond youth was currently lying in his bed trying to get some sleep before his brother, who was in the shower, came to wake him up to go to school. When he was finally drifting off back to sleep when he heard to shower stop. Groaning, the blond haired boy turned so that he could bury his face into the pillow. He heard the door open and close then silence. Slowly, turning around he saw…. nothing. He sighed and turned back around thinking it was his imagination playing tricks on him. When he was finally turned back around and getting settled in again, someone or something jumped and landed on his back. Turning to get a better look, he saw a large red fox with nine tails in front of him. Because his brother was in form, he turned into his smaller yellow fox form with nine tails also. He brother then started to lick him.

The little yellow fox started to laugh. "Ha ha, Kyuubi! St-stop it! Tha- that tickles!"

The older fox, Kyuubi, stopped and looked down. "Sorry, my little Naruto, but I don't think I can. Your just too cute for your own good." With that said he started to nuzzle him. This is what usually happen when it was time to wake up. Kyuubi would tease Naruto to get him up.

Naruto blushed but started to rub back. After a couple minutes later Kyuubi got off of his little brother, he turned back into his human form. He was a little under average height but still taller than Naruto.

The blond demon also turned back and looked at his brother. He had long red hair, down to the middle of his back, and piercing red eyes. He also had a mark on his tummy. It was a black swirl around his belly button. Naruto had this too. All of the people from the Uzumaki clan had this. The sad part was that they were the last of their clan, because of a big disaster, and had no mates to re-produce with. And before you say ' They can just go and find a girl' they cant. When you're a demon the one that have lighter fur, like Kyuubi and Naruto, you are support to be the submissive one ( submissive males can also have babies) , well the ones with darker fur are the dominant of the pair. They also need another demon partner for their offspring to be strong, and for all they knew, they were the only demons in this town, so they let there demon aria stay out instead of hiding it because no one but demons can smell it.

When Naruto finally snapped out of it he noticed some very important. Kyuubi was….naked. NAKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

"Hey nii-san?"

Kyuubi turned, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind.. oh I don't know.. maybe PUTTING SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES ON?"

Kyuubi rolled his ruby eyes but nether the less started looking for clothes. As he was doing that Naruto got out of bed and started to the shower. He got into the bathroom, turned the water so that it was warm, then started to get undressed. The little fox took a quick shower and got right out. Looking into the mirror, he could see his spiky blond hair sticking to his forehead. Grabbing a brush, he started to combed it back into the usual spikes. Once he was done he rapped the towel around his waist and walked to his and Kyuubi's shared room. When he stepped inside he saw his brother wasn't in there so that means he was down stairs making them both breakfast. He got all dressed in a plain

t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Running down stairs, he flew into the kitchen.

Kyuubi was working on making him and his brother some pancakes when he heard him running down the stairs. Rolling his eyes he put two pancakes on each plate and put them on the table and sat down. Naruto want to his seat, next to Kyuubi, and dug in.

When they both were done the got up, went to get their backpacks, and started off to school. It was only ¼ of a mile long. After a while of silence, Kyuubi decided to brake it.

"So, do you think we are going to be in the same class again?"

Naruto thought for a second and replied, "Yeah , probably. I got the best grades."

"That's good to hear," Kyuubi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. The blond just smiled in return and leaned on Kyuubi.

They were coming up to the school and saw a bunch of high scholars around the front. They stopped at the beginning of the roadway.

Looking around they saw a bunch of girls surrounding something. Deciding to go into the school and check out what they are looking at, they started to walk up again and to the door.

To get to the doors they would have to push through all of the girls.

Kyuubi took the lead by push all of the girls in his way with Naruto following very closely behind. Ignoring the protests of all the girls, the two finally got to the middle and saw what the girls were looking at.

Standing there was two other boys that looked like they were brothers. Both of their hair was black, their eyes were midnight black with a hint of red when you look close. One was slightly taller then the other and had longer hair pulled into a low ponytail, well the smaller one had short hair that spiked up in the back. When they saw the two stiffen, they didn't really pay any attention and walked right past them and into the school building not noticing the others eyes on them.

**About 2 minutes before Kyuubi and Naruto show up**

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were right now trying to get all of their fan girls away. They were all just annoying. Sakura was on Sasuke's arm trying to make the boy touch her imaginary breasts. Ino was on Itachi's arm doing the same to him. When they heard the other girls started to complain they both looked up to see someone coming. When the person finally made it to the middle they saw that it was not one but two. One had long red hair with eyes to match, he was a little shorter than Itachi. The other had short blond hair that was all spiked up. When they breathed in, they stiffened. They could smell is. Demon aria. It was, obviously, not as strong as theirs sense they had dark fur and they could tell that the two were ukes.

The red head and blond walked past them, and they watched them go. With out them knowing their eyes had turned red with three black commas in them. They were going to mate with the two. Even if they have to kill.

_**This is where it gets weird. Here is a small summary. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED READ THE SUMMARY**_

_**Kyuubi and Naruto are both fox demons that can have children. They just moved to a new town after what happened to their clan. Sasuke and Itachi are both wolf demons that are semes. They were looking for the right mates and found the Uzumaki brothers fit. It's sort of like love at first sight. **_

_**All demon clans have different tattoos to symbolizes what clan they are from. By the way if you still have not figured out what type of story this is its ItaKyuu SasuNaru **_


End file.
